


lily of the valley

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: elaine is a witch, she gave him half of her soul basically, the mans name is thalo, they live life peacefully as best friends, who brought a portrait of a man to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: The afternoon was peaceful. There was only slow, precise brush strokes on a canvas and from the cracked window in the room pushing in a cold breeze, Elaine could hear a distant chirp of birds and hushed voices passing by on the path next to her house.





	lily of the valley

The afternoon was peaceful. There was only slow, precise brush strokes on a canvas and from the cracked window in the room pushing in a cold breeze, Elaine could hear a distant chirp of birds and hushed voices passing by on the path next to her house.

 

She bit her lower lip, concentrating, carefully with a fine detailed brush adding small shadows and little lines, finalizing yet another one of her recent works that she would like to think she’s very proud of. She’s not entirely sure what had happened, but for the past month Elaine had felt so motivated for her art, looking out into the landscapes in Honeyfeld and becoming so infatuated with all the scenery. She’d passed the same visuals every single day of her life and she’s not so sure why all of the sudden they seem to matter to her, but - 

 

“Lily of the valley! I was reading about these the other day!”

 

Maybe it was because of him.

 

Thalo loved to see the nature around the town, and once they’d even ventured out shortly on the outskirts together to look at the sunset as it fell over the land and take in the different greenery and plants.

 

Thalo loved the little white flowers they’d seen. The kind of looked like bells, so small and precious, but when he’d reached out to pick them he hesitated, pulling his hand back with a nervous smile.

 

“Ah, but they’re poisonous, aren’t they? I probably shouldn’t bring them home with us.”

 

He’s absolutely adorable, the way he gets so fascinated with things and she knew for a fact that had been what had pushed her to start painting today. Everything Thalo had pointed out, she’d had a habit of sitting down and creating into something on one of her canvases. Today’s painting was rather simple, yet she knew he’d appreciate it at the very least. 

 

“Elaine!”

 

Speak of an angel and he just might come.

 

There was the sound of distant footsteps on wood, growing louder every second. Eventually, another presence joined her in her studio. Thalo approached respectfully, cautiously checking if he was interrupting but Elaine then put down her paintbrush, turning in her seat to face him with a smile. He had taken off his hat and had a bag hanging from his arm. Ah, he must have gone to fetch ingredients for dinner tonight. 

 

That was a plus of having someone around. Someone she could share a meal with and not feel so lonely knowing he would be there with her tomorrow as well for another one.

 

“Back already?” She asked, and he nodded.

 

“Oh yes! It wasn’t very busy today.”

 

She could tell he was trying not to peak over her shoulder at the painting, so setting aside her supplies she moved out of the way, letting him take in the picture with awe.

 

At first, it was a gasp. Then his expression turned into something a whole lot more happy, stepping forward but having enough consciousness to know not to grab a painting that was still wet. His grin was irreplaceable, a treasure Elaine would keep sacred to herself. Truly, no one could replace him.

“Ah, those flowers! Elaine, this is gorgeous!”

 

“I painted it for you,” she answered quietly, starting to clean up her supplies. Again, in that moment, he became so uncontainably enthralled, obviously wanting to hold the canvas up close to examine all the details but refraining from it. 

 

“Thank you, Elaine! It’s absolutely beautiful! You’ve been painting a lot lately. I love it!”

 

She could quickly feel herself becoming flustered, packing up her paintbrushes after thoroughly cleaning them. Setting them out to dry, she stood, taking the bag from Thalo’s arm and motioning for him to follow her into the kitchen. She was rather hungry, after all. She’d been so focused on her art she’d probably been long enough without something to eat (a bad habit that Thalo tried not to encourage her to do no matter how much he loved seeing her paintings).

 

“I suppose I have,” she finally answered, setting the food down onto her counter. “Life has simply been more beautiful lately.”

 

“You think so?” He asked, standing aside her as he always did for these things.

 

“I would like it for it to be that way anyway,” she replied, taking out a knife and prepping the things she would need to cook.

 

“Now, let’s get started. I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> A WHOLE 31 STORIES DONE BABEY!!!


End file.
